the_chronicles_of_tiirnfandomcom-20200213-history
Orcs
History of the Orcs The Blackmorre Clan The clan of humans were one of the more warmongering of the major houses before the Absolution. Whenever houses wanted to war with one another, they'd always try to outbid each other for the help of the Blackmorres brutal force on their side, and more often than not, the ones who the Blackmoores sided with won the war. There have even been times in history where they would join a fight solely for the sake of bloodying their swords. Because of their brutality, few other houses ever dared to dispute them, and the ones who did were met with ferocity so foul that there wouldn't be anything left of them after the house war. On their own, they didn't conquer villages to rule over them, they chose rather to leave a scar upon the ground where the homesteads once stood. Legend has been said that High Lord Bannes Blackmorre, the patriarch of the first line of Blackmoores, courted death herself. In return for her love, she would whisper into his ear whenever she needed more souls to pass through her her domain. This is recognized to be one of the popular reasons behind their savageness. Despite being bloodthirsty mongrels, the Blackmorres were a very sophisticated empire with an unbreakable noble system, strong politics, and stronger beliefs. They believed that to be accepted into the next realm, they would have to die bloodied and maimed. They were also taught for every life they've taken, there would be an extra servant to assist them in their paradise after death. This belief drove everyone from the lowest peasant to the Lord Commander himself. The Sacking of Yars During the War of Man, a thousand Blackmorre army was dispatched to deal with the holy city of Yars. As the gates to the city were being assaulted, the peacekeeping Priestlords evacuated the ordinary citizens through tunnels designed for such an occasion. When the clan finally broke the gate and rushed the city square, they were met with the High Priests of the cities sitting on the stone of the court. Lord Bannes himself entered the courtyard and laughed as the priests remained sitting down. He ordered his men to slaughter every one of them, furious that most of the citizens have gotten away at that point. Right before the butchering, the Head Priestlord told Bannes if he continued upon their path and slayed the other priests, that the Blackmoors would be cursed never to be accepted into any realm after their demise, and that the bodies of everyone of them would be transformed into a perfect portrait of the evil that existed in their hearts. The Lord Commander mocked the High Priest and drove his battleaxe into his skull. His brothers in arms then began slaughtering the remaining Priests. = Transformation ''' After the last priest had fallen to the ground the Lord lifted up his battleaxe and let out a might victory roar to his soldiers. It was at this moment that the skies above went from the cloudy day to black in seconds. Green rain started to pour from the clouds hitting all of the Blackmorres. When the heavy rain had passed, the clan looked around. Every one of them had hideous skin the colors in hues of green, monsterous tusk like-teeth gutting out for their mouths, and completely red eyes. This was the birth of the Orc race. '''Exodus After the transformation, the Blackmorre orcs returned to their hold, only to be fired upon with arrows at the entrance. The human soldiers assumed that their army had been attacked and killed by the monsters that stood before them. The thousand orc army was quickly overtaken by the much larger force that remained in the fortress. Lord Blackmorre himself was one of the first to be cut down by the very men that fought for his flag. Realizing that they didn't stand a chance at rationalizing with their human brothers, the remaining orcs retreated into the nearby woods. With little hope left after the Lord Commander fell in the battle, the orcs came to recognize the fact that they could never return home. They became nomads over the next hundred years living in shanty built villages and living by feeding off of nearby poorly defended villages. Due to lack of leadership, infighting among the orcs led to separations of smaller clans that began to spread across Tiirn like an infestation.